


Adventures in Disneyworld

by Moosen



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosen/pseuds/Moosen
Summary: He thought it'd be a cute date idea, something they would both enjoy. How could he have ever expected this to happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the fuckyeahbuckynat secret Santa 2016 for pastismyown.  
> I chose their prompt Disneyland (disneyworld) because I had this dumb little idea for it.  
> enjoy!

The happiest place on Earth, maybe even the happiest place in the entire universe. Who could go there and _not_ have a good time. That’s what he’d thought when he told Nat, _hey let’s take a break and go to Disneyworld._ She thought it was ridiculous at first but he wore her down into going, neither of them had ever been after all. It would be fun.

And it was.

The day had been full of relaxation, if you could count speeding rides as relaxing (which Bucky did). He felt like a kid again, running around and dragging Nat between the rides. Hell he even enjoyed seeing the characters. He may, or may not, have convinced Nat they need to take photos with them. Memories for their new scrapbook. He didn’t even care that everything was overpriced.

The sun was setting and it was getting chiller as the night came upon them.

“One more ride?” He’d asked her, guiding her by the hand to the lineup. It was short. He didn’t even pay attention to where they were going really, he just knew that he wanted one more ride before they left. She’d just smiled that dazzling smile and nodded.

“If you insist James,” a tease to her voice. She was having fun, he knew she was. It was obvious in her eyes and the way that they sparkled. He loved seeing her like this. It’s not that it was rare, he got to see her enjoying herself quite constantly since things had been settled. But it was just something he would never tire of. Making Natasha happy felt like his life purpose and he’d be damned if he failed at it.

So they’d climbed aboard the ride, been strapped in and set off on their way.

Then the music started.

He couldn’t help the way that his eyes rolled back into his head because _god no._ This was not what he’d had planned but it was too late. The ride was already in motion and he couldn’t just get off of it. Nat didn’t seem as bothered as him. Lucky her.

At least it would be a decently short ride.

That was how it was supposed to be.

“James we can just lift the bar and climb out.” Natasha’s voice held a hint of irritation to it. Maybe more than a hint. He didn’t glance over at her, just glared at the small dolls that continued to sing.

Of course the Small World ride would break down while they’re on it. Of course.

“If we do that then we’re going to damage the ride Nat, they’re gonna be pissed and never let us back in again.”

“You’d really want to go back on this ride.” Her tone is flat as she says the words and he feels the sigh leave him.

“No, I meant the park in total.”

“Oh.” A second of a pause. “Not the worst loss in the world. This,” her hand raises to gesture in front of him at the dolls. “This is a level of hell I never expected to encounter. I can’t believe you dragged me onto this ride.”

“Dragged you on…? I didn’t drag you on Nat.” Defense rose in his voice as she accused him. “You came willingly and I didn’t pay attention to realize what ride we were on.” A hmph sound from his side was heard and he glanced over at movement from the corner of his eye.

Nat was trying to lift the bar. It didn’t go very far, jangling slightly as she pushed.

“James open the bar.”

“Nat---“

“Open the bar and I’ll reward you.” Her head turned towards him, a new gleam in her eyes that had him pausing.

Reward him?

Oh.

_Oh._

He doesn’t waste a second before he’s turning and putting his bionic arm to use. There’s a screech of metal on metal as he forces the bar up and open, but it doesn’t resist him for long. Natasha is climbing out onto the tracks immediately and turning towards him, that gleam in her eye.

“My rewards don’t come easily James. You’d better hurry up and catch him.” There’s not much of a moment for him to process it before she is literally off, going into the singing dolls and he’s scrambling out of the car.

He’s not missing this chance.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you lost my bra.” Her voice is hushed as she shoots him a glare. The slight curves of her lips tell him that she doesn’t mean it and he can’t help but grin at her.

“My bad. I’m so sorry,” the sarcasm is heavy in his tone. She rolls her eyes and swats him on the arm.

“Please keep moving,” the security guards voice comes from behind them and Bucky watches as Nat turns to just raise a brow at him. The guard glances away sheepishly.

Turns out that the ride wasn’t broken down for too much longer once they’d gotten out of the car and the lack of riders in the car, well that drew the parks attention and they sent in security to go find them. It was a scene for them to find. It was a quick rundown by the staff, and they were being escorted off the premise.

What a reason to get kicked out of Disney for.

One last glance to Nat as they were herded through the gates and he can’t help the way his grin spreads.

God he loves her.  


End file.
